


Burnt Up

by cowpoke_04



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), But it's for an AU, Dream is a dragon/human hybrid I don't know I don't make the rules, I'm terrible at tags please forgive me, Just gotta let things groove, May be a bit OOC, Minecraft, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nether, Not for the faint hearted PLEASE take this into account!, Other, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommy is lava boy, more characters will be added, this was a draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowpoke_04/pseuds/cowpoke_04
Summary: “What does he look like, Dream?” The young man asks quietly, raising his head from his hands.“A beast, Toby, he no longer looks like himself.”“Describe it, I want to know.”Dream sighs, rubbing the exposed part of his face.“Have you ever seen a magma cube?”//I have never posted a fanfiction I have written so this is new for me. If it seems to get good reps, I may add more chapters. There will be no shipping, at least nothing serious. There are minors in this story, and I will NOT ship them. They(Tommy and Tubbo) have said they are uncomfortable with it, and I myself would be extremely uncomfortable writing that. But please, if you do really enjoy this, consider leaving a kudo and maybe a comment. I appreciate constructive criticism and any others. Please do not leave hateful comments, do not be a bully. We are all cool here. -Jackson//
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Burnt Up

“So, what happened?”

“I.. don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

Deep inhales, then a tired exhale, “I don’t know who he is anymore, what he is.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“...I don’t know.”

Rustling fabric, someone readjusting their seating, quiet tapping on a table. A young man is sitting at a table with his head in his hands, and an older man with his hands folded across his lap. He’s got a worn birch mask tied against his face, hiding his identity, hiding his lies and secrets. His scaled tail whips back and forth behind him. The younger man had recently found small horns protruding his scalp, it hurt as if he’d begun toothing like an infant. He’d woken up one morning to find soft long ears replaced his _human_ ears. He was changing. He was becoming something he’d once sworn to never be. His feet hurt all the time too as if he was getting another growth spurt. He knew it wasn’t that though. 

“What does he look like, Dream?” The young man asks quietly, raising his head from his hands.

“A beast, Toby, he no longer looks like himself.”

“Describe it, I want to know.”

Dream sighs, rubbing the exposed part of his face.

“Have you ever seen a magma cube?”

“...well, yes, I suppose, but how does that have to do anyth-”

“-The way they drip burning magma and seem so intent on being violent. Wanting to burn up everything. They leave a path of burning debris everywhere they go. If you touch them, don’t expect to release your hold without a burn.” Dream describes the fiery mob, leaning back into the chair he was sitting in.

“Okay, yes, I know what a magma cube does, Dream. What does that have to do with _Tommy_?”

“He looks like one, or at least some kind of humanised version of one.”

Toby freezes up in place, looking at the floor.

“What might have… caused it?”

Dream shrugged, “That is something I don’t know. He just started… decaying. You know, typical exiled-depressed-teen stuff.” He laughs, but it doesn’t sound real. Toby rolls his eyes, grabbing his cup to take a drink of water. It was hot out, he doesn’t know how Ranboo convinced him to wear his suit today.

“Can we go see him at least? I’m curious, but I don’t want to stay there for long.”

“Sure, I guess. Do you have a fire-resistance potion? He’s kind of handsy.” Dream raised his left hand to show a large burn from his knuckles to under his coat. Toby almost gasped at the size of the burn, feeling guilty that Dream had gotten hurt. It looked fresh, blistering even. Bright red with irritation and inflammation.

“Don’t make that face, it pisses me off.” Dream puts his hand down, looking at Toby with a funny look in his eyes, “It’s his fault, not yours.” He regrets showing his wound.

“I’m not making a face!” He says loudly, then flinches at his voice.

It’s quiet for an undetermined amount of time. Then,

“I don’t have any fire resistance. Do you have some to spare?” Dream laughs, nodding.

“You remind me of someone I’ve met before, Toby.”

“Don’t remind me, I already think about it enough.” Toby knows who he’s thinking of. It’s obvious, isn’t it?

Dream raises his hands in surrender before standing up. He stretches, then pushes blond tufts of hair beneath his hood.

“Alright, I’ll give you a potion, just remember to take it before we go in. I don’t know where he is currently, but he’ll get violent when he sees you.” He leads the way out of the small building, walking towards the portal.

“Why do you suppose he’d be violent when he sees me?” Toby already has an idea on why, but he’ll ask anyway.

“Oh, you know, throwing away the _compass_ , cursing your name every time something reminds him of you, obliterating the small statue that looked like you, casual stuff.”

Casual stuff.

Seriously?

“Are you kidding me?” Toby raises his voice, “ _Casual?_ Are you off your rocker?”

“Sorry, forgot I’m an experienced warrior and you’re a sixteen-year-old president.” Dream replies dryly, knowing Toby is following him. 

All the reply he gets is a huff of annoyance. They reach the portal, and Dream reaches into his satchel, pulling out a bottle with a shimmering substance inside. He hands it to Toby, being gentle with the bottle.

“Only drink a quarter of it. It’s a potent batch, and you don’t use it often. It can mess up your insides if you overuse it.” The teen takes the bottle, pulling the cork off the top, a loud sizzling becomes apparent as foam secretes from the mouth of the bottle.

“Are you sure this is safe, Dream?”

The warrior sighs and takes the bottle out of his hands.

“If you’re so scared, I’ll drink first. Watch and learn, newbie.”

Dream’s head falls back as the mouth of the bottle meets his. Toby watches the liquid in the bottle go down and Dream’s body starts to take on a shimmery sort of glow.

He pulls the bottle away from his lips and takes a breath.

“Don’t-” Dream clears his throat to cancel out a coughing fit, “-don’t inhale the fumes, it burns.”

Toby rolls his eyes, taking the bottle, “That’s really assuring, you know.”

Dream smiles, taking the cork from the shorter male, “I know, right?”

He stares at the bottle with apprehension, watching the liquid move on its own as if it was burning up. Would it burn him when he drank it?

Toby shakes his head, then raises the bottle to his mouth, careful to not breathe as he starts to drink.

A lot is happening in his mouth right now.

It tastes like someone dumped a jar of dirt and cayenne pepper into a bowl of hot sauce. It burns his tongue, not like he thought it would, but God, it still hurt like hell.

He takes one more swallow of it before pulling it down to cough relentlessly. Dream wheezes, patting his back assuringly.

“You didn’t inhale it, did you?”

Toby shakes his head, trying to pull in a desperate breath.

“Why is it so spicy?” His voice sounds raspy, his throat feeling as if he just swallowed the sun.

Dream laughs again, this time even harder, grasping his stomach as if silently begging for mercy.

“I don’t know, I drink it so much it doesn’t phase me anymore, I forgot to tell you it might have a bit of a kick.” He straightens out, turning from Toby’s view to raise his mask and wipe stray tears away. He pulls it back down and helps the young man settle down from nearly choking on the potion.

Now that he could breathe and tears weren’t blurring his vision, he noticed he was shimmering ominously like Dream. He felt a little different too. Toby felt like his body was starting to heat up as if he had a fever, but he didn’t feel sick. He didn’t feel overheated either. It was a strange feeling.

“I can see the confusion in your eyes, but let’s go, it might wear off soon.” Dream pulls him to step up into the portal.

He remembers nausea from every time he’s ever gone into the Nether portal. His stomach twists and turns, and his vision sways. Their feet are no longer on the ground, he’s floating.

Then it becomes quiet. His ears are ringing.  
“Welcome to the Nether.” Dream opens his arms like a game show host, voice strong as it echoes in the burning hell.

Once Toby’s head stops spinning, he looks around. It’s not like he’s never seen it, because he has, it’s not new. Though, he hasn’t been here in a long time. Not since Tommy was exiled.

The faint cries of Ghasts dying spur his attention on, making him freeze in place. Vague yells of someone echoed in his skull like a song you just can’t forget.

“Ah, he’s probably attacking the locals,” Dream chuckles, pulling Toby along as if he weren’t bringing him to his deathbed, “we’ll approach cautiously.”

Toby swallows his heart, feeling as though it’d burst through his ribcage at any moment.

“A-are you sure this is a good idea, Dream?” Toby manages weakly, he’s starting to regret coming into the Nether. Dream hums then let out a sour curse.

“I forgot to give you a golden armour. Hold on.” Dream opens the bottomless satchel that once held the fire resistance potion and pulls out golden shoulder guards and boots. He hands the boots to Toby, pulling the shoulder guards over his hood. 

“You’re probably acquainted with the gold loving mobs here, so you understand, yeah?” Dream closes the satchel then, waiting for the young president to pull the boots on.

“Would you answer me? I’m about to run back to the bloody portal!” Toby shakes the boots, looking at Dream with a pale face. Dream sighs, rubbing at the base of his protruding horns. The kid was starting to annoy him.

“If I told you I’d protect my little president with my life, would it make you feel better?” Dream puts out his hand, “I’ll even hold your hand.” He said that jokingly, and he knew Toby understood by the sour glare sent towards his mask. The reptilian warrior pulled his hand back, raising both in apology.

“I suppose that will do…” Toby mutters under his breath as he slips the boots on. They sit uncomfortably on his feet, as they were built for someone much bigger than him, and that someone was Dream. At least the Piglins wouldn’t attack him, they’d practically ignore him and Dream. 

“They have Soul Speed so you should be able to move faster, at least keep up with me.” Dream said as they moved forward once more. He could hear bubbling magma and faint noises from other ghoulish mobs in the Nether, it made the hair on his neck rise. The closer they got to where Tommy supposedly resided, the more nervous Toby became. What would the taller teen do when he saw his old friend? He didn’t see Toby as a friend anymore if Dream’s side comments of his newfound hatred told him anything. 

“Tommy! Where are you, are you still bullying the piglins?” Dream shouted through cupped hands, making the horned boy flinch. He tugged at Dream’s cloak, hiding behind him slightly.

“Please don’t do that, I’m already nervous enough as it is…” Toby muttered, releasing the cloak when the warrior looked down at him. Dream laughed quietly and continued walking.

“We have to find him first, Toby. He’s surprisingly good at surprise attacks.” He explained lightly, starting to look a bit more cautious than before. Maybe yelling wasn’t a good idea. Bad Dream, bad idea. Now Tommy probably knew where they were, and they hadn’t a clue of where he was. Well, maybe he doesn’t know Toby is here…maybe. 

The younger never replied, he only stared out into the death trap Tommy called home. Or maybe he calls it his prison, the president doesn’t have a clue. Not anymore, he doesn’t.

Things have become oddly quiet. The ghasts silently moan in the distance, piglins quietly move about in their bases. Dream pauses, trying to listen for any movement near them. Toby freezes in place, looking around them frantically. 

“Tommy, I know you’re here somewhere, come out before I find you first.” Dream says loudly, settling a hand on his netherite axe.

“ _You son of a bitch-_ ”, a burning shout sounds from behind them. Toby yells in surprise, jumping out of the way into the dense wall nearest to them. Dream turns around, but too late. Tommy barrels into the older male, reaching to tear his mask off and throw it onto the ground.

Dream grunts, grabbing Tommy’s wrist and spinning him so he was facing away from the reptile. He shoved him down hard, the younger male’s face crashing into the floor with a disgusting crunch. He cries out in anger and agony, the blood already starting to drip from his nose. Dream moves forward to set a knee into the small of the burning boy’s back and reaches down to shove his hands beneath him. 

“ _I HATE YOU, I HATE THEM ALL, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE-_ ” Tommy screams into the ground, struggling with all his strength. Still, Dream was too strong for him, but he didn’t stop his struggle. 

Dream presses his knee down harder, “What the hell is wrong with you, dude? You’ve got company, how impolite.” He looks like he wants to say more, but keeps it to himself. Toby looks over the violent struggle, sees the anger in his eyes. There’s one particular thing that he notices, though. Tommy doesn’t truly hate everyone. He could see it in his teary eyes and the slight waiver of his tone of voice.

Tommy doesn’t seem to realise who’s here. He doesn’t seem to notice that his old friend is standing before his raging and aching form.

“If you’d shut the hell up for a second, you’d notice Tubbo was here.” Dream yells over Tommy’s continuous shouts of anger and grief. He doesn’t stop his yowling, but he glances up in general curiosity. Then he completely stops.

Everyone is quiet. Tommy is breathing haggardly, staring at Toby with an odd look in his eyes.

Toby stares back, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

“Hey there…” Toby finally says, his voice sounds as if he hadn’t talked in years.

“Shut the fuck up,” Tommy says venomously, his facial expression never changing. Dream snorts at the hostile comment, rolling his eyes. 

“Nice reunion happening here.” Dream comments dryly.

The ram looks down at him with a glare, making the eldest clear his throat. They ignore his attempt at lightening the mood and continue to stare down at each other.

“What are you?” Toby asks the younger, getting a sour look in response.

“None of your business is what I am,” Tommy replied with biting words. Dream nonchalantly grabs a lock of Tommy’s hair and tugs violently, making the boy shout out vile words towards the older male.

After some whispers that Toby couldn’t quite make out towards the youngest, he looked up at his old friend begrudgingly. There’s an odd look in his eyes, he looks hollow but nervous.

“I don’t know what I am,” Tommy says softly, but he still sounds mad.

Everyone is silent, Tommy is even settled down save for the small noises he makes every time his nose is moved slightly. Dream quietly apologises about the fracture. Toby knows he doesn’t mean it. He won’t ever be sorry for it. Tommy looks to be in pain still, eyes watery and angry.

“Why do you think this happened?” The president asked, at last, gauging the blonde boy’s reaction.

Of course the reaction was immediate. The glow he’d been displaying earlier grew into large flames, and his face dripped of what appeared to be viscous magma. Dream tightened his grip on the younger blonde just in case.

“What the hell do you mean, ‘ _why do you think this happened_ ’?” Tommy shouted once again, “It was all of your FAULTS! You fucking exiled me, and then left me to rot with this bastard! He is nothing but an abusive asshole, and guess what? He’s been lying to you this entire time! He’s not some lizard, he’s a fucking dr-” He gets cut off by Dream yanking his hair aggressively, a dark look in those reptilian eyes. Tommy screams in pain as his face is pressed into the ground, his nose that was throbbing now bursting with agonistic pain. He was trying to fight back the urge to cry, not wanting to show any more weakness than he was already in front of Toby. 

“Tommy, I think you need a nap…” Dream mutters vaguely, looking up at the president as if to say ‘leave before anything gets worse in front of you’. Toby nodded slowly, taking an apprehensive step back.

He pulls the boots off to leave for Dream and turns around to get back to the portal. 

Toby bolts towards the portal, not wanting to run into any piglins seeing him without his golden armour on. He makes it back to the obsidian portal without any disturbances, grabbing his chest and panting. He couldn’t breathe, he could barely process anything. When he looked back, he could see Tommy beating on Dream’s back as he carried him away. His face looked mortified as he screamed and shouted at Dream to let him go.

_What was Tommy going to say? What is Dream being so secretive about? It can’t possibly be that bad, could it? What in the hell happened to Tommy?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, again, if you liked this, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It really makes my day to know someone enjoys my writing. I'm really nervous to share my writing with the world, so I am really stepping out of my comfort zone, haha...
> 
> If this gets enough recognition, I may add more chapters.
> 
> My Social Media Platforms Available:  
> Twt: @/jacksonhotline


End file.
